First Date
by lilyleia78
Summary: Slash. Adam shows Tommy how to make a bad first date perfect.


Tommy wished he could say that he was surprised when his car engine sputtered and died in the middle of nowhere. But it been that kind of night - reservations lost, all 'date' movies sold out, a thunderstorm blowing out of nowhere on a cloudless night - so the best he could manage was a vague sense of injustice. Tommy knew better than to ask for a break but that didn't stop him from wanting one anyway.

All he wanted now was to go home, take a warm shower and fall into bed. Didn't he deserve at least that much? He'd put on a good show and smiled and laughed at all the appropriate times, did his very best to make sure his date had some fun. But surely this would be the nail in the coffin of his potential love life. Tommy figured he was one random monster attack from losing the one thing he wanted more than he'd ever wanted anything. Couldn't fate at least give him his last shred of his dignity to carry him through the next - no doubt second-dateless month?

There was a small laugh from the passenger seat that was quickly covered by a cough when Tommy turned to glare at its source. "Something wrong?" Adam asked innocently, smiling slyly at Tommy as if they were sharing a private joke.

Tommy thought the answer was obvious. "The car died."

"Anything serious?" Adam was still smiling as if it was all a big joke, although Tommy failed to see the humor in the situation.

Tommy hit the top of his dash board and peered at his instrument panel. "I think we're out of gas?"

"Really?" Adam's eyes went wide with faux surprise and he leaned in close to Tommy. "Out of gas on a lonely road in the rain, whatever will we do?"

Tommy leaned back warily. "Whatever will we do?" he echoed faintly.

"Yeah, to pass the time while we wait for rescue." And Adam actually batted his eyelashes at Tommy in a twisted imitation of flirting.

"Uhh, I think we need to call someone to rescue us before we can wait for it." Tommy pointed out in reasonably.

Adam sat back in his seat with a frown, all traces of playfulness gone. "You're serious. You didn't plan this?"

Tommy frowned back at his companion. "Why would I plan to run out of gas on our first date? It's not exactly a great reflection on me, is it?"

Adam looked away and Tommy thought he saw a flush rising on Adam's cheeks - although that might have just been the glow from the dashboard lights. "I thought... Never mind, it was stupid."

Tommy doubted that: Adam was never stupid. He wracked his brain for the answer to Adam's sudden shyness. Why on Earth would Tommy want to run out of gas with Adam in the middle of nowhere?

"Oh. No, I mean I would love to 'run out of gas' with you." Tommy tried in vain to get Adam to meet his eyes. "But not on the first date, I wouldn't want to presume." Adam looked up then and Tommy had to look away in embarrassment.

Adam's strong hand reached out to grab Tommy's chin and gently lead his gaze back to Adam's own. "Presume away." Then he used his light grip on to pull Tommy to within a whisper of Adam's face, pausing there to let Tommy chose what happened next.

Tommy covered Adam's hand on his chin with his own and stroked his hand down the back of Adam's arm, smiling in delight when Adam shivered under his touch. Adam dropped his grip and found Tommy's hand with his own, lacing their fingers together just as Tommy closed the last gap of space between them and claimed Adam's mouth with his own.

Adam opened under him with a sigh, allowing Tommy's tongue to slide wetly against Adam's own, to tickle the roof of Adam's mouth and explore sweet inside curve of Adam's cheek.

Adam shifted closer, pressing Tommy's back to the driver's side door as he took control of the kiss, exploring the inside of Tommy's mouth as thoroughly as Tommy had claimed his. He pulled back slowly, seemingly reluctant to release Tommy's mouth.

"Thank you. Tonight was perfect," Adam said softly against Tommy's neck.

Tommy laughed but didn't disagree. "Yeah," he said, capturing Adam's lips with his own again, "it really was."


End file.
